Analytical and Administrative Support Core The Analytical and Administrative Support Core will provide to the Center and all Projects administrative management, data management, and analysis support in order to facilitate progress toward achieving the Center's short and long term goals. The management plan includes a four member Internal Advisory Board (IAB) that has been assembled to advise Center leadership as needed in difficult program issues and for conflict resolution. In addition, a five member External Advisory Board will meet annually with investigators and the IAB for a day and a half site visit every 1-2 years to assess progress and scientific opportunities and to make recommendations. Data management and analysis capabilities to be supported here include advanced capabilities in statistics and statistical genetics and analysis of high-dimensional datasets to identity networks and pathways modulating drug response. The Core's management plan is designed to facilitate interactions between investigators and projects and to determine priorities consistent with Center aims and goals, including managing, evaluating, and sharing large diverse data sets generated by the Center.